Guardians of the Future
by FanX
Summary: What happens when W.I.T.C.H. encounter 5 boys with powers very much similar to their own? What if they come from another world and were called upon by the Oracle himself? What if... Read and find out.
1. Leaving Home

Guardians of the Future

-Chapter I – Leaving Home-

* * *

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. but I do own W.Y.T.C.H.**

The girls are: 15(Hay Lin) and 16(Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia), Orube's 17 and she goes to the Sheffield Institute too.

The boys are: 15(Hades) and 16(Warren, Yuri, T.J. and Cain) while Caleb's 17.

Yes, I do know that Yuri means Lily but in Kaleido Star it was a guy's name, so don't complain.

Also, the boys only look 16 ((15 for Hades.)), they are actually 17((16 for Hades.)).

* * *

"Take this, Cedric!" Hades said as he punched the lizard rather hard, sending him to the ground.

"I beg you, Guardians, let me go! I'll leave… I'll leave Meridian!" Cedric said as he rose slightly from the ground. He shivered in fear as he looked up to the boys who'd beaten him up.

"Now…" Warren said somewhat sarcastically "We can't do that, can we, guys?" The leader added with a soft chuckle as his lips then curved into a soft smirk.

"No!" The rest of the boys yelled as they didn't feel like joking on such an important matter.

"No can do, man. He'd start destroying another city and I'm not really in the mood to let this guy go just to catch him again, **tomorrow**." Cain replied, emphasizing how soon Cedric would start destroying Meridian again.

"I agree with Cain on this one. He isn't worth loosing another day." T.J. added, somewhat annoyed.

"Please, Guardians…Please!" Cedric begged as he stood on his hands and knees in front of the boys, with his gaze towards the ground covered in blood. His blood.

"You're interrupting us! We were in the middle of a very important discussion named "What to do with you"" Hades growled in exasperation as he looked down to the lizard which had changed forms. At least now he was looking… somewhat human.

"Jesus Christ, Hades! Stop acting so childish." Yuri said looking towards his teammate. As he turned towards the rest of the group, he added "So, what do we do with him?"

"Which one, bro? Hades or Cedric?" T.J. asked jokingly, making Warren and Cain chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious? I was talking about Cedric! Grow up T.J. you're acting more childish than Hades!" Yuri replied, somewhat angered by T.J.'s childish mood at such an important moment.

"Hey!" Hades cried out, frowning at Yuri and crossing his arms.

"…Sorry…" Yuri replied while rolling his eyes.

"Although I doubt you mean it… Apologies accepted." Hades responded with a soft sigh and then added "As for our little problem…I suggest we send him to… the Diamond Mines."

"No, no! Anywhere but the Diamond Mines! I'll be dead in less than a day!" Cedric cried out, warping his arms around Warren's leg, and remaining clung to it. Despite Warren's attempts to shake his leg in order to make Cedric let go, the male remained there.

"Who asked **you** for advice?" All of the boys yelled to the lizard man.

"I do not agree with the Diamond Mines. He will most definitely be dead in less than one hour." Warren replied, crossing his arms and shaking his leg lightly, like a cat with a wet paw.

"Selena always complains about needing a servant with military knowledge…" Cain said out loud although it was only his thought at that moment.

"That's fine by me! This way we will even know what he's doing so no more skipping school." Warren replied happy that Cedric had finally let go of his leg.

"Yeeaahh, suuure. We all know you hate math, Warren, and we also know that it's the next class on our schedule." Cain said with a soft chuckle. The rest of the boys except Warren also chuckled.

"Err…Now guys, my best friends… we'll skip math and say catching Cedric lasted longer...Ok? Please?" Warren pleaded looking to his team mates with big puppy eyes and his hands together as if he was praying.

"I don't see any problem with that plan as long as Cedric doesn't rat us out." Yuri said, looking down to the prisoner.

"I swear that I shall not say anything." Cedric replied, still thankful that the Guardians hadn't killed him.

"Perfect." T.J. and Hades said in unison with big grins on their faces.

"You haven't done your homework, have you?" Cain inquired as he rose a brow, while looking over to Hades and T.J.. A small grin spread across Cain' lips as he saw Warren, Yuri, T.J. and Hades shake their heads. "Good, cause neither have I." the blonde haired added and all of the boys started laughing.

"Guardians…"

"What the…?" Cain inquired as he looked all around him.

"I think it's the Heart of Kandrakar." Warren answered as he looked down to the Heart of Ice which was glowing pink all of a sudden.

"Wasn't that antiquity absorbed by the Heart of Ice?" T.J. asked somewhat amazed as he turned his head towards the pendant lying around Warren's neck.

"From what I remember, it was." Warren replied raising a brow as he stared at the Heart of Ice.

"It's been a long time since then. Is it even possible for it to call us after such a long time?" Hades inquired tilting his head to a side.

"I don't know, bro, I don't know…" Warren replied, not having the slightest clue about what was going on. He was just as confused as the others. Heck, even Cedric was staring at the Heart of Ice strangely.

"Guardians I am the Oracle, from the past. You must come here and help the Guardians of this time learn some very important lessons." The Oracle called out yet again.

"And why in Hell's name would we do that? We have our own problems; the past is none of our concerns!" Cain growled while looking attentively to the Heart of Ice in which he could observe a small figure.

"Because you are the **Guardians** and because you have a responsibility towards Kandrakar." The Oracle replied, slightly angered by the lack of obedience from the boys' side.

"**SO, WHAT**? We didn't ask to be chosen as Guardians! We just got here! We worked hard to build ourselves the life that we have now! Furthermore, this Meridian has no Kandrakar! It was destroyed long before we even got here!" Yuri yelled in anger as he threw his hands up in the air.

"We must… It is our duty towards the **Heart of Ice which chose us**." Warren said not too happy with the decision he'd just made. "Fine, we're coming. But how are we supposed to travel to your past?" the male added, holding the Heart of Ice at the level of his face so that he could be "face-to-face" with the Oracle.

"Wait a few moments; I shall have you transported here." The Oracle said and disappeared from the Heart of Ice.

Cain grabbed Cedric by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You will go straight back to the palace and ask for Commander Selena. You will tell her that you've been sent by us and that you have military experience, nothing less." The male said with a soft growl. After receiving a nod of approval from Cedric, Cain let go of the male's collar and Cedric fell on his butt.

"Also, tell her that we're out of the city. She will know what to do." Warren added looking down to Cedric.

"If we find out you didn't do what we said…" Hades trailed off, tracing a line on his neck with his index finger as in "You're dead meat.". But Cedric didn't get a chance to answer as the boys disappeared before he could say any word or make any gesture at all. Needless to say, he did do what he had been instructed to.

* * *

This is actually a rewrite of the original version… Why? Because I liked the plot of the first but all the rest sucked.

Not too sure about the pairings yet. Perhaps a WillxCaleb or WillxPhobos. Not sure yet…

Reviews are most welcome.


	2. Back to Kandrakar

Guardians of the Future

-Chapter II – Back to Kandrakar-

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. but I do own W.Y.T.C.H.**

* * *

"Welcome, Guardians. I am glad that you have accepted my offer." The Oracle said, smiling softly.

"_As if we had any other option…_" Warren thought bitterly. "You were the one calling us from the past to come there and repair some damage so, here we are." Warren replied, looking to the ground.

"I'm not very happy of being here! Let's just repair the damage that's been done and get back home. I haven't been here since training and to be sincere I don't want to be here anymore!" Hades said, somewhat crept out by Kandrakar's atmosphere, way too calm to mean any good.

"You aren't here to repair any damage. You are here to teach the actual Guardians some very important lessons, lessons that you have already learned." The Oracle replied, somewhat disappointed by Hades' hurriedness.

"I'm not teaching any brat!" T.J. cried out and then yelled "As Yuri and I have said **WE HAVE BUILT OURSELVES A NEW LIFE AND WE'VE WORKED HARD FOR IT**!"

"Guys… I think… I think we might have a problem." Hades said, looking down to his body as his pupils grew wide.

"What?" T.J. growled, not turning around to look at his friend. "You're interrupting! And I was in the middle of something!" the male added, his eyes literally becoming red with anger.

"We aren't ourselves anymore!" Hades cried out, frightened by the way he looked like. "We're... younger!" the male added, on the same scared tone. "_What has this creep done to us?" _He asked himself inwardly.

"What,** in the name of HELL**, have **you** done to us?" T.J. yelled, almost grabbing the Oracle by the collar but he was held back by Yuri and Warren. All of the boys were wandering what had happened to them and they were all ready to jump at the neck of the Oracle for doing this, whatever it was, to them.

"I haven't done anything, but traveling trough time and space modifies your age. You are as old as you were before the portal brought you to the parallel dimension of Meridian." The Oracle replied calmly.

"How can you be so damn calm?! We're younger!" Hades yelled while clenching his fists tightly.

"Nothing bad has happened. You're just slightly younger." The Oracle replied with the same calm as before, only slightly annoyed by the constant yelling.

"What's our mission?" Cain asked, while he was looking to the ground. "What must we do to be allowed to go back **home**?" He inquired yet again, rising his head to look in the Oracle's eyes.

"This isn't a punishment, boys. You have been called upon because the Guardians of this time need your…" The Oracle said yet, Yuri interrupted him.

"Why? **Why** must **we** help those Guardians?" The second in command asked highly annoyed by the treatment that he and his group were receiving from the one who once used to be the symbol of authority for them, the Oracle.

Looking to the white flooring of the room, the Oracle answered "Because they will do a mistake that will bring the Kandrakar to its end."

"Wow… That sucks…" Hades trailed off, staring at the Oracle, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"So that's why in our time Kandrakar doesn't exist…." Warren said, also looking at the ground. He felt that he would be guilty for the destruction of Kandrakar if he didn't even try to do his assignment.

"Yes, it is true. When something disappears in one dimension, it disappears in the others too." The Oracle said, not even raising his eyes from the ground.

"We will do our best, but after it's finished, we're going home." Warren replied and then looked to his comrades who were nodding in approval.

"Yes, of course!" The Oracle replied, rising his head and looking to the boys with a soft smile on his face.

"But, first of all...Is Orube still here? I have something to… finish with her…" Warren inquired hopefully, looking up to the Oracle.

"No I'm afraid she isn't. She's with the Guardians…" The Oracle replied, simply, returning to his usual calm and lack of emotion.

"Hmm…So our team needs another member. Where the heck are we going to find someone so fast?" Cain groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I might have someone in mind." The Oracle said making a circle with his middle and index fingers, creating a window towards Meridian and showing the Guardians a boy a bit older than them in their actual forms and then said "He, is Caleb, the ex-lover of Cornelia. He might be the one you are looking for."

"Well we don't have any other alternative, so we'll take him. But what makes you think he is worthy of our team? And who is Cornelia?" Cain asked, as he watched the movements of Caleb but at the same time, listening to the Oracle.

"Cornelia is the Guardian of Earth and Caleb was the rebel leader. He knows to fight rather well in hand to hand combat." The Oracle replied, looking towards Cain.

"I guess he's fit for the job…" Yuri said, shrugging lightly, knowing that they didn't have any alternative even if they didn't like Caleb.

"Hey, guys, I want to place a little bet." Warren said, smirking softly.

"Here we go again!" Hades groaned in exasperation

"You always win!Why do we still place bets?" T.J. inquired, remembering the last time he lost to Warren.

"Because it makes me feel good whenever I see you loosing and consuming yourselves over the loss." Warren answered, his smirk becoming a sly grin.

"What's the bet?" Cain asked, at the same time thinking that he would regret asking soon enough.

"Actually…It's more of a challenge. The first one that falls for a Guardian pays for lunch." Warren said, holding back a chuckle when he saw the expressions of his teammates.

"Sounds rather fair…" Hades trailed off looking at the rest of the team.

"We accept." Yuri said for the entire group as Warren smirked, thinking his friends were in for another loss.

* * *

Well, I've decided. It's gonna be a Phobos x Will. ^-^;;

Reviews are most welcome, just so you know. ;;.


	3. Meridian!

Guardians of the Future

-Chapter III – Meridian?!-

* * *

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. but I do own W.Y.T.C.H.**

* * *

"The Sheffield Institute is your new school. I have arranged so that Hades is in class with Hay Lin, Warren and Cain in class with Will and Cornelia, and Yuri and T.J in class with Irma and Taranee." The Oracle explained, as he gestured towards a little "window" of sorts that showed the image of the guardians in their classes as he spoke of them. "Oh, Caleb is going to be in class with Orube. You all will live in the house of "Miss Rudolph"." The male added, and flashed the boys a soft smile.

"Looks like you didn't expect no for an answer..." Cain said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You think?" Yuri inquired sarcastically, looking over to Cain, trying to seem serious. Of course, neither of them managed to hold back their amusement and they erupted into a roar of laughter.

"Thank you, Oracle. You're a great help." Warren said through clenched teeth, glaring at his teammates who didn't even bother to say something to Warren. Laughing was more important than what the leader had to say, wasn't it obvious?

"I'm just doing my best so you won't have any problems on Earth." The Oracle said, flashing the boys another smile.

"Mm…Yeah…Thanks…" Hades said forcing a smile as he then turned around to Yuri and Cain "This guy and his palace give me the creeps." He added as the two blondes only laughed harder when hearing the youngest member's statement.

"It's high time we left. When your Guardians' training is over we'll bring them here but if they prove to be a hopeless cause from the very beginning, we are going home, no hard feelings." T.J. stated, noticing that only he and Warren weren't laughing as Hades had been pulled into the "game" of Cain and Yuri.

"The elders are with you boys. Good luck and good-bye." The Oracle replied softly, with another creepy smile. Hades forced yet another smile while cold chills ran down his spine. Cain and Yuri chuckled watching the youngest member.

"Wait. Where do we find Caleb?" Cain inquired, all of a sudden receiving a cold glare from Hades who could barely wait to leave Kandrakar.

"At Meridian's Royal Palace, he is the servant of Queen Elyon, Light of Meridian." The Oracle replied warmly. Hades twitched and leaned towards Warren.

"Warren…If you don't make a portal and get me out of here immediately, I will make sure you get the most extra homework at math. More than the entire school, **altogether**! " Hades stated as a threat, on a tone no higher than a whisper, meant for only Warren to hear. Not doubting Hades' threat, Warren gently raised his pendant and whispered the name of their destination. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves in the other Meridian.

"Here we are! There's no place like home." T.J. stated in contempt as he expected to see something at least approximately the same as his old Meridian.

"Err…T.J. this Meridian isn't like our Meridian." Yuri replied, as he raised a brow, looking over to the "city", **the medieval city**.

"So… Medieval. This isn't like **our Meridian**, that's for sure." Cain replied, taking in the view.

"I think we should get going." Yuri stated, looking towards the palace, which seemed quite far away.

"Towards?" Hades asked, raising a brow.

"Well, the palace of course. Remember, the warrior guy is the servant of the queen." Warren as he turned his gaze towards Hades.

"I don't think this guy is gonna do the trick. I mean… The queen's puppy? I'd rather we had Selena, Miranda, Cedric and Phobos. They would teach some real tactics into those brats." Hades replied, looking towards the ground.

"I agree, Hades. But there's no way to know whether this world actually has people like them. For example, in our world Selena is the Light of Meridian but she is the High Commander also. Here, the Light of Meridian is a pretty little princess that lives in a palace." Warren replied. He did agree to Hades' proposals: Selena, the selfless warrior, Miranda, the shape shifter, Cedric, another shape shifter, just as powerful as Miranda, and Phobos, never the less, the most powerful magic user known to Meridian. Despite his hunger for power, he was the best and everyone knew that.

"Why don't we look into it and if they exist around here and have the same qualities as the ones we know, we'll try to make them help us." Yuri said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight on his right leg.

"Agreed." All but Yuri replied with a soft nod.

"Now… How are we getting to that palace?" T.J. inquired as he pointed to the castle in the horizon, at least 5 day's walk from their current position.

"Leva-Board?" Cain asked, more than answered as he too looked off into the distance to see the marvelous castle.

"I'd rather try the Heart's "Transportation System"." Warren said with a chuckle as he took off the necklace, and held it in his hand, so he could see his face in the pendant. "Heart of Ice, transport us to the palace gates." The leader said, with his eyes closed. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and stared at the pendant, rather confused.

"Pretty please!" Hades called out and in a blink of an eye the boys were all in front of the palace gates. Yuri and Cain burst into laughter while Warren sweat dropped.

"Wow… It actually worked." T.J. said in amazement as, he too, let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course it worked. It always works." Warren replied somewhat managing to forget that his initial request to the Heart of Ice didn't quite work.

"I meant: "Wow, Hades' plea actually worked."." T.J. corrected as he watched Warren sweat drop again and Hades give him a death glare. Yuri only chuckled again then spoke.

"Let's go inside. I'd rather we got to see that fighter guy today." The male said as he gestured towards the gates. Cain also chuckled and helped Yuri open the gates. It felt strange not to see any guards around

"Do these guys not care for their queen?" Cain inquired as he looked around. He sweat dropped when he saw guards surrounding them,

"Stop right there!" some guards shouted pointing their spears at the boys.

"You spoke too soon, man." T.J. replied, biting on his lower lip.

"We wish to see Queen Elyon. We have been sent by the Council of Elders of Kandrakar and you have no right to stop us." Yuri said, all of a sudden, glaring upon a guardian. "Tell your queen to come outside and lower your weapons, should you wish to live." The guardian added, convincingly although even he doubted he was credible. To his own amazement, the guardians believed and lowered their weapons. Only two remained as the rest scattered to their posts.

"Come with us." The two said as one led the way and another walked behind the boys. The seven walked for a while until reaching a room that W.Y.T.C.H. recognized as the Throne Room. The guardians kneeled while W.Y.T.C.H. only looked forward.

"My queen, these men say they come on behalf of Kandrakar's Council of Elders." One of the guardians said, gesturing towards the boys.

"Okay… Thank you, my faithful servants. You may leave." Elyon said, flashing the guards a soft smile and making the boys a sign to enter. Warren was the first to enter and get a better look at the queen of Meridian. She wore a rather simple typical medieval dress that reached the ground and the sleeves lengthened from the elbow and with some sort of belt at the level of her hips. **(See dress E1).** Though, the pure white of the dress screamed "royalty" as no commoner would be able to maintain a dress so white considering all the chores needed to be done in a household. The girl's hair was caught in a typical Meridian style (Everyone knows Elyon's style in Meridian.), and, as for jewelry, it was impossible not to notice her handcrafted headdress **(See Jewelry E1)**, and the complex necklace **(See Jewelry E1.2)**. In Warren's opinion she was a typical princess who spent most of her time in the palace.

"You are most kind, your highness." Warren said as he bowed slightly, took Elyon's hand and kissed the back of her palm, while the rest of the group also bowed.

"We are the Guardians of the Veil…" Yuri started, as he rose to a straight position, but was, somewhat rudely, interrupted by Elyon sharp scream, not too loud though.

"The Guardians!?" The female screamed as her eyes widened considerably. "That's impossible! My friends are the Guardians of the Veil. How could you be Guardians of the Veil, also?" The queen inquired, watching the men closely. Warren also rose to his feet, and looked at Elyon, then at his team, somewhat giving his accord on what was to be said next.

"Did we say we were Guardians of this dimension? We come from another time period, and another dimension." Cain replied, explaining.

"We've come to you as we need your servant, Caleb, for a job on Earth, with the other Guardians." Hades added, with yet another explanation. Once again the girl interrupted, rudely.

"Earth!? Last time the girls were here they told me to lock Caleb in a dungeon and get rid of the key. I don't think they want to see him ever again." The queen explained while T.J. turned to Yuri and whispered. "She may look like a queen but she sure as Hell wasn't raised as one." The male said and received a nod of approval from Yuri.

"Well, it is us who need Caleb and not the "girls" as you call them. It is only fair as they have Orube." Hades said using a formal tone, as his teammates had, before him, although he didn't really like to speak in such a manner.

"I guess you're right. Wait a sec, I'll have someone fetch Caleb, but I think he's still sleeping so it may take a while." Elyon replied. The boys looked to one another, as they all sweat dropped.

"They should teach this girl how to speak… Even a beggar could notice that she wasn't raised as royalty." Yuri whispered and all the boys agreed with a nod.

"Guard. Please go fetch Caleb, will you?" Elyon asked kindly. Hades twitched and repeated softly as a whisper "**Will you?**"

"That's supposed to be an order kid! Do you even know the **basics** of being royalty?" the youngest Guardian added, loud enough for only his friends to hear. They all chuckled softly, shaking their heads.

"No need, Ellie. I'm already here." Caleb replied. W.Y.T.C.H. turned to look to the male. Nothing too special… Commoner clothes… Antique armor…A somewhat rusty sword… And mud on his face. Warren twitched.

"The Oracle killed us and sent us to Hell." The leader said, as his left eye twitched while examining Caleb from head to toe.

"I couldn't agree more…" T.J. trailed off, as he too twitched. Caleb was going to take a lot of time to arrange. He needed a new look, a new sword, armour and **nevertheless** a bloody **soap**.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb, I am Warren, leader of W.Y.T.C.H.. This is my team: Yuri, the second in command, Tyler, we all call him T.J., Cain and Hades, the youngest of us all." Warren said, as he gestured towards each of his teammates when speaking of them.

"Yeah…Nice to meet ya', why are you here?" Caleb asked, in a less than formal manner.

Hades twitched. "Somebody give these people a few lessons about living at the royal court or, AT LEAST, make them learn the English dictionary by heart, so they'll know what words are used when talking formally!" the youngest member of W.Y.T.C.H. said, exasperated, and fortunately for him, was only heard by his teammates.

"They're here because the Oracle sent them since they need your help for a job on Earth, to help the girls." Elyon explained. Hades looked to the celling and closed his eyes, swearing a couple of times in his mind. "**YOU COULD HAVE SAID "AS THE ORACLE SENT THEM", "FOR A MISSION", "TO AID", STUPID! THAT'S HOW QUEENS SPEAK!"** the boy shouted inwardly although he wished he'd screamed it so the girl could hear. The queen and her entire court knew nothing of formality, that was for sure.

"WHY?! The last time the Guardians came here, they told Ellie to throw me in a dungeon and get rid of the key!" Caleb shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Listen, you moron. There's really no need to shout. We didn't shout so you needn't either. Also, you speak with precipitations when you shout so, STOP SHOUTING!" Yuri said, angered as he whipped away some spit from his face. All of the boys, except Warren, laughed of poor Yuri.

"Okay… Since being nice guys doesn't work…" Warren said with a sigh "The Oracle sent us here and he said you have to help us." The leader added, sternly, clearly tired of beating around the bush.

"Err…then I'll come with you." Caleb stated, although he didn't like the thought of going back to Earth even if it was in the name of Kandrakar.

"We should be leaving if we want to make it in time for our first day." Cain informed as he looked outside to see the sun setting, which meant it was nearly noon on Earth. Warren looked outside and sighed.

"Cain's right. C'mon Caleb." Warren said, finally dropping the court language, knowing neither Caleb _nor_ **Elyon** _could_ speak in such a manner. **((EMPHASIS! ELYON! THE QUEEN!))**

The Guardian leader raised his pendant at the level of his face and spoke

"Portal to Earth." The male said, and, as he received not even a slight spark from the Heart of Ice's side, he prepared to speak again but was interrupted by Hades.

"Pretty please and a cherry on top." The youngest member pleaded while the others, including Warren chuckled.

"Good bye, Queen Elyon." All but Caleb said as they prepared to be transported.

"Bye, Ellie." Caleb managed to say, right before a light blue sphere surrounded the boys and they all disappeared in a blink of an eye. Poor Elyon didn't manage to reply…

* * *

Okay…And this was my mighty Third Chappie about how W.Y.T.C.H. wanted to make Ellie learn the Dictionary of Contemporary English by heart so that she'll learn what words can be used at a formal visit and which not, chappie in which Yuri wanted to strangle Caleb for spitting on him… Yes… One of my favorite chapters yet. =))

Anyway. For the dress and jewelry, I will want you to go to my profile where you will see a link on a photobucket account. Please be so kind as to check them. I want you to have a general idea of what Elyon looked like…

Review...Pwetty pwease with a chewwy on twop. =)


	4. What a day

Guardians of the Future

-Chapter IV – What a day…-

* * *

Don't own W.I.T.C.H. but W.Y.T.C.H. are all mine.

* * *

"_Earth, once again. I had hoped I would never have to come back here…"_ Caleb thought as he looked in front of him, towards the school. Warren's precious Heart of Ice had transported them right in front of the school, and, fortunately, no one noticed that they virtually popped out of nowhere.

Their clothes had completely changed, though. Caleb, by far, was the one who'd changed the most. His messy hair became neat, his skin was completely clean and his clothes looked similar to Yuri's: shirt and tie, everything. **(See my profile once again for W.Y.T.C.H.'s look)**

"A penny for your thoughts, bro." Warren said, putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder and snapping him out of his trance.

"The Earth Guardian, Cornelia, has been haunting my nightmares ever since we split up." Caleb explained as his gaze turned to the ground. They all walked in silence for a while until they reached the entrance.

"Why did you?" Hades inquired, simply, as he leaned against the door, facing the group.

"Too many threats to her wellbeing. Phobos who still wants to rule the world; Nerissa who might just be laying somewhere in the shadows… I didn't want her to be preoccupied with me too." Caleb replied, after a second of though. Hades chose the weirdest moments to speak.

"Do you still love her?" The Air guardian asked, bluntly as he looked at Caleb with a blank expression.

"Yes." Caleb replied. Hades nodded as Yuri's eyes went wide while he processed Caleb's previous reply.

"Phobos?" Yuri asked, although he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Caleb looked over to the second in command and sighed softly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Phobos is Elyon's brother and the ex-ruler of Meridian. He holds great power but his hunger for power is equal to his skills." Caleb replied receiving a nod from Warren.

"_So, prince Phobos exists here, and he's the same as in our world: his skills equal his hunger for power."_ Cain said, mentally, sending the message to the rest of his team.

"_One out of three, I'll see that we have him on our side as soon as possible."_ Warren replied, the message being received by his teammates also.

"_What makes you think he'd want to help, bro?"_ T.J. inquired, putting his hands in his pockets.

"_Training the Guardian Leader. He will most likely try to corrupt her." _Yuri replied, before Warren managed to.

"_It will be a test of willpower for her and, I think, he'll be the most exigent teacher she's ever had. He's a perfectionist and will expect nothing less than perfect from one who is supposed to have infinite power at her fingertips."_ Warren explained and the rest nodded in agreement.

"_It runs in the family, I guess."_ Hades said, finally, as the five finished their mental conversation and looked to Caleb who had been waiting for them to finish.

"Sorry…" T.J. said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine. Let's go in… It's freezing here." Caleb replied as he put his hand on the door handle. W.Y.T.C.H. nodded in agreement and they all entered the school. _"My beloved Cornelia, I am sorry but this was meant only for your well being."_ Caleb thought as he walked, along with the males, towards the principal's office.

"_And yet_ _another stupid school with intense math classes! I hate math!"_ Warren though as he frowned slightly. When they reached the principal's office, the female kindly gave them their schedules, books and then led them to their classes.

* * *

"Welcome boys." The math teacher said, as he flashed the boys a soft smile. Warren gave the male an icy glare, a glare as cold as the pendant he carried.

"Mmm… Yeah… I'm Cain and this is Warren." Cain said, also introducing his friend who didn't look as if he was going to say a word sometime soon.

"Very well. Class, what do you say?" The teacher asked, as he looked to the pupils in front of him.

"Welcome to the hell hole." A boy in the back said, receiving a nasty glare from the teacher.

"Yeah, thanks." Warren said in a bored manner, leaning against the door, as he waited for the teacher to tell them where to stay. He looked at the children in the class closely and immediately spotted the two Guardians. His gaze remained locked on Will and he smirked as he saw the Heart of Kandrakar laying around her neck. This meant she was either very confident to think all students would think it's but an accessory either very stupid, but Warren leaned towards the first. Cain hit Warren with his elbow, making the leader look at the teacher.

"Well, I think you can stay with misses Hale and Vandom, boys. Girls, raise your hands so the boys will know where they can stand." The teacher announced as Warren rolled his eyes.

"_Why me?"_ Cornelia thought as she raised her hand. Cain smirked as he seated himself by the female and then flashed her a smile.

Seeing that his teammate took the seat by the Earth Guardian's side, Warren's lips curved into a sly grin and sat by Will's side. Just as the teacher prepared to say something, the bell rang and Warren looked to Cain gratefully.

* * *

"Welcome boys, since there isn't much time until the bell rings, why don't you introduce yourselves." Mr. Collins said, smiling to the boys.

"Yeah…I'm Yuri, I'm a natural blonde and I'm very good with swords and sabers so don't say anything about my hair." Yuri threatened, looking at the class.

"That being told, I'm T.J.." T.J. said simply as he raised his hand in a "present" manner.

"Welcome to our class, boys." the teacher said and then turned to his pupils. "Class, welcome the boys." The male added sternly.

"Welcome" The children said in unison. Yuri and T.J. didn't wait for the teacher to give them instructions as to where to sit, they simply sat by the ones they recognized as Guardians, Yuri by Irma and T.J. by Taranee. As the bell rang, the two newcomers chuckled, knowing it had been Cain who caused the early break.

"Well…Since I don't want to take away your break… You have no homework for next time. Thank Yuri and T.J." Mister Collins said as he left the classroom.

* * *

"I suppose you are either very late or a new student." The teacher said coldly as she glared at Hades. The male rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"New." The boy replied in a bored manner. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like this teacher.

"Find a seat, get a piece of paper out and write what's on the blackboard." The female instructed as she then continued writing on the blackboard. Hades sat by Hay Lin who made him a sign by patting the place by her.

"Thanks. I'm Hades." The male whispered, flashing Hay Lin a soft smile. Instead of speaking, the girl wrote something on her notebook, for Hades to see.

_**Don't speak; the teacher's hearing is better than a werewolf's. Still, I'm Hay Lin but my friends call me Hay-Hay. It's nice to meet you, Hades. **_

Hades smiled softly and continued to speak to Hay Lin in writing until the bell rang. Needless to say, he didn't write anything of what was written on the black board. After the teacher left the classroom, Hay Lin finally spoke.

"Do you want to copy the lessons we've had until now?" Hay Lin offered, flashing Hades a soft smile. The boy smiled back and shock his head lightly.

"No, thanks. I'll copy the lesson from the book." Hades replied as his green orbs sparked "How about you show me the school instead?" he inquired with yet another charming smile.

* * *

"School's over already?" Hades asked, as he leaned on a wall, looking at his friends.

"Yeah, **finally over**." Warren answered, rather contempt.

"And we have yet to have a real chat with the Guardians." Yuri said with a sigh, remembering that as soon as the bell rang, Irma left with Taranee.

"Speak for yourself. I happened to have quite a conversation with Hay-Hay." Hades replied, sticking his tongue out at the rest of the group. Caleb chuckled. In the few breaks they'd spent together, he grew rather attached to the group.

"There they are." Cain said, simply, as he spotted the redhead and the blonde of the Guardian group with ease.

"Take a deep breath, Caleb." T.J. recommended, as his eyes met with Caleb's.

"Will!" A voice called out and all the members turned to look who was addressing the Guardian leader.

"Irma! There you were cupcake!" Another followed and Yuri chuckled softly _"Cupcake? Heh."_ A graceful smirk appeared on the blonde's face as he thought of a few more proper nicknames for the Water Guardian.

"Taranee!" Yet another voice, a voice that brought T.J. back to Earth. The male looked to his female version, expecting to also see the one who'd called her. No luck, though.

"Hay-Hay!" Hades twitched at the nickname. Hay Lin had told him that only Irma, the Water Guardian called her that way and, unless the comic had suddenly changed into a male, somebody else was calling the Air Guardian that way.

"Corny!" Came another voice, and the final one.

"Corny?" Cain inquired, trying to hold back his laughter. The rest of the group nodded.

"What the heck was that?" Warren asked as he raised a brow. He looked to Caleb questioningly, knowing the boy would know the answer.

"The boyfriends of the Guardians. In the order of their "appearance": Matt, Martin, Nigel, Eric and Peter." Caleb replied. "They're the girls' boyfriend and they're in my class. All of them." The warrior added promptly as a further explanation.

"Well it's good to know but I've overheard the Water Guardian speaking of how much she wanted a boyfriend…" Yuri stated, rather confused.

"Well…Martin's more of a fan of Irma's rather than a boyfriend… She doesn't really like him." Caleb replied, scratching the back of his head. The guardians laughed softly.

"Great, so I could date her **if I wanted to**." Yuri stated, careful to his words, so he wouldn't loose the "bet".

"Aha! You're the first one paying lunch!" Warren said with a smirk, receiving only another smirk in return.

"If I wanted to, bro. **If I wanted to**." Yuri emphasized, sticking his tongue out at Warren.

"Pfft…" was Warren's response as he looked to a side with a cute pout on his face.

"Rebecca, sweetie!" yet another voice interrupted the boys' conference.

"And that would be Andrew… A guy with a crush on your friend, Orube." Caleb explained and watched as Warren's face twisted to an angered expression.

"I do understand the weak Guardian's need to have someone protect them and claim they are their boyfriends but MY ORUBE doesn't need one!" Warren growled, as he clenched his fists. "If he wants a fight, then he'll have a fight!" the leader added through clenched teeth.

"You're paying lunch!" Yuri said with a smug on his face.

"Why in Hell's name would I do that!?" Warren inquired as he threw his arms in the air, in an exasperated manner.

"You knew **we**'d fall for the Guardians, but you fell for Orube first and she counts since she's a part of the Guardian's Group." Cain explained with a sigh as he crossed his arms at the level of his chest.

"Look, I'm gonna go talk to Hay-Hay. You losers can either keep on explaining to Warren why he lost his own challenge or join me." Hades said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. When he reached Hay Lin and noticed that she was only talking to her boyfriend, he smirked and pat her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, princess." The male said smoothly as he smirked yet again. Eric twitched as he saw Hades flirting with his girlfriend.

"Hades!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she warped her arms around Hades' neck in a tight hug. In exchange, Hades warped his arms around the female's waist pulling her a little closer to him.

"We haven't seen each other in like… ten minutes. That's a lot of time." Hades said, jokingly as he let go of Hay Lin when she pulled away, giggling at his remark.

"Eric, meet Hades. He's my new classmate and desk mate. Remember how I always complained that nobody in my class will be my desk mate?" Hay Lin explained, smiling softly.

"Oh, Hay-Hay you've got a new classmate too?" Irma asked, completely torn out from her "discussion" with Martin.

"Mm'hmm." Hay Lin said with another smile, pointing to Hades. "He's Hades, my new desk mate." The girl added as her smile widened.

"Tara and I have new class mates too." Irma replied as she pulled Taranee close to her, obviously annoying the Fire Guardian who was talking to the love of her life. "Their names were…Uhh…" Irma added, as she tried to remember what the boy's names were.

"Yuri and T.J.." The redhead answered simply as his green eyes sparked.

"Right! How'd you know?" Irma asked as she kept Taranee close to her, despite the girl's struggles.

"They're my friends. The three of us and three more guys just got transferred here. I like the school from what I've seen until now." Hades explained, casually as he put his hands in his pockets for the millionth time. "The girls sure are hot…" The boy trailed off as he looked to Hay Lin who blushed immediately. Irma laughed as Taranee raised a brow.

"He's just messing around." Hay Lin reassured as he punched Hades in the arm, playfully.

"Maybe…" Hades replied with a smug on his face. At that point, the Air Guardian learnt how easily the skin gets bruised. How? Well…Let's just say Eric's fist connected with his face, leaving behind a mark that would later become Hades' first dark eye ever.

"Eric!" Hay Lin cried out as she turned to her new friend to inspect his wound.

"Yo, what's wrong with you?!" Hades growled as he looked at Eric, his green eyes sparkling with a tint of malice and anger. He held back from swearing, not wanting to sadden Hay Lin.

"For hitting on my girlfriend!" Eric hissed, readying to hit Hades again. Much to the male's surprise he found that he couldn't for a fist connected with his stomach. He immediately fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"That's for hitting my cousin." Cain growled as he looked down to Eric. Hay Lin's eyes filled with tears as she kneeled down by her lover, trying to ease his pain.

"Idiot!" Hades whispered to Cain as he jerked him away from the group. Leaving everyone mesmerized.

"Never, **EVER** hit somebody in front of Hay Lin! If I really wanted to payback that moron I would have rearranged his face in two seconds and three moves!" Hades yelled as he gave his cousin an angry glare.

"Yo, man. I just saw you getting hit and I though you needed help. What's with all the fuss?" Cain asked, in a relaxed way. He knew his cousin wouldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"Her parents are going through a divorce… I think she's sick and tired of fights and I really doubt she wants to see **anyone** fighting nevertheless **me with her boyfriend**." Hades answered as he looked guiltily to the ground.

"Hey, bro, it'll be fine. I'll just go back and apologize." Cain replied, as he put a hand on Hades' shoulder.

Upon returning to the group, Cain was greeted with a fist in heading for the stomach, from Matt, a hit which Cain skillfully dodged.

"Who do you think you are, coming here and hitting one of our friends?" A very angered Nigel inquired as his eyes almost turned red.

"Well…I think my name is Cain and I think I can do whatever I want." Cain replied in a bored manner as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for starting a fight." He then added, looking to Hay Lin who smiled to Hades.

"Thank you…" The female replied softly as she warped her arms around Hades' neck and hugged him tightly.

"Huh?" Came Eric's confused reply as Cain smirked. "Hey, Hay Lin, wha'cha doing?" the boy asked in an annoyed manner as Cain's smirk only widened. Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Irma actually started paying attention when hearing the boy's tone, fortunately, Orube interrupted.

"CAIN! HADES!" The girl cried out as she warped her arms around Cain's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Did Rebecca just show an emotion?" Nigel asked, jokingly while Taranee remained mesmerized.

"Yo, hon." Came another voice from a little bit further. It was Warren with T.J., Yuri and Caleb by his side. While Cornelia's gasp could be heard, Orube's smile only widened as she ran over to her friend and hugged him also. The male spun her around a few times and then they all came back to the rather large group.

"C-Caleb?" Cornelia asked, rather unsure.

"Yep, that's his name." Cain replied, before Caleb managed to.

"I asked him, smartass." Cornelia snapped, glaring at Cain. The male's response was a smirk.

"And wha'cha going to do if I don't stop?" Cain asked playfully, mocking Cornelia. Of course, that made the Guardian shut up and learn her lesson.

"I don't think you know the group…" Orube said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "These are Warren, Yuri, T.J., Cain and Hades. We go back a long time." The female added as she gestured towards each of her friends.

"We met." W.Y.T.C.H. and W.I.T.C.H. said in unison.

"Well…How about we all go to a pizza?" Orube asked, obviously leaving out W.I.T.C.H.'s boyfriends although they didn't get the point.

"That would be great, Beck." Martin said, suddenly, receiving a death glare from Orube.

"First of all, don't call me Beck." Orube growled as she grabbed Martin by the shirt, raising him to his toes. "And, secondly, the invitation was out for the girls and my friends. You're not a friend of mine." The girl added through clenched teeth as she then let go of Martin's shirt, succeeding in making him fall on his butt. Warren chuckled softly as Orube blushed lightly.

"Well, I'd like a pizza." Irma said, smiling softly. Orube returned her the smile and looked to the rest of the girls.

"Sorry, Nigel." Taranee said as she kissed Nigel on the cheek and went by Irma's side.

"I'm really sorry, Peter." Cornelia sighed as she hugged her boyfriend receiving a hug in return. The girl then went and stood by the group.

"Hay Lin?" Hades asked, as his eyes met with the young Guardian's. The girl's response was a nod as she looked to Eric for a second and then looked away, somewhat angered. She then went by Hades' side.

"Will, tell me you're not leaving too, baby." Matt literally begged as Will shrugged.

"Sorry, Matt." Was the girl's reply as Orube smiled.

"Let's go." The older female said gesturing for her friends to follow.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Hades said as he remained behind the group. They all nodded and walked ahead.

"Look, smartass. I didn't do what I would usually do because I actually listened to Hay Lin when she told me about her parents splitting up." Hades growled, as his eyes met Eric's.

"Why would I care? I care only about what happens when we're together, not when she's at home." Eric replied, simply as he put his hands in his pockets. The rest of the girl's boyfriends smirked.

"Good one, bro." Matt said, patting Eric's shoulder to which he responded with a smirk.

"Idiot. I don't understand what that angel sees in you." Hades replied as he walked away.

"Stay away from our girlfriends if you know what's good for you." Peter called out. At that point Hades turned around, with blood red eyes, glaring upon the group.

"Excuse me?" The Air Guardian inquired as his brows arched in amazement. A cold, chilly wind blew all sudden through the school yard, making cold chills run down the boys' spines. In less than the blink of an eye, they were all on the ground with broken ribs, bones and cracked skulls and Hades' shadow was covering all of their bodies.

"My friends and I do what we wish, losers. I suggest that **you** keep away from the girls." Hades said on an icy tone as his eyes bore into Eric. "**You** especially." The male added in a growl as he then rushed after his friends, leaving the girl's boyfriends in a confused and hurt state.

* * *

This was the fourth chappie! Gawee! It's finished!

Too bad it lacked in the humor I wanted to give it….Still... I might have to change the rating soon enough to M because the "Sweet Dreams, Sour Nightmares" stories in the future chapters might contain lime or even lemons.. Not sure yet.

Oh….Phobos will appear for real in "The Play" which is not too far away. Hehe.. That rhymes.

Oooohhhz.. Alsoz, check meh profile for for W.Y.T.C.H.'s look and W.I.T.C.H.'s look. ^-^


	5. Fire!

Chapter V - FIRE!

* * *

"Wow… Three days already. They just came and they are already skipping?" Nigel wasn't truly interested in the conversation of the group but the moment he heard that line, he knew who it was about: that new group of boys who seemed to be a bit too powerful. Not that he was an expert when it came to fighting, just that he now had a broken left arm and he was the one who'd had the least bit of damage. Eric, Matt… They were still unconscious in hospital…

"Why do you care, Tara?" He asked after a moment's silence, slightly confused as to why the girl was so curious.

"Well, I wanted to go to that pizza with everyone and get to understand what was with them and O…Rebecca… But my dad called and I couldn't go in the end. So now I'm rather curious about them." The answer was truthful to say the least but Nigel felt a sudden rush of anger and jealousy. He didn't want his girl close to those people.

"I don't think you should approach those people anymore, Tara. They… I don't like them…" The boy reluctantly admitted but he was careful not to slip anything about his broken arm. The incident was decided to be considered non-existant and their wounds would be from various mistakes made on their own.

"O...kay…" Taranee's response was rather prompt but she didn't seem truly into it and she had a good reason for it. Her boyfriend was acting strange and that sudden statement made her think what that boy, Hades, had done or said four days ago didn't really please Nigel.

"Hey, Tara, let's go to the cafeteria!" Taranee shot her head in the direction from which she'd heard the call and sure enough, there stood Hay Lin, waving to her. With a soft smile on her lips, Taranee excused herself, took the book she had been reading and headed towards the girl.

"Wah! Did in interrupt?!" Hay Lin asked, rather alarmed, when realizing that Taranee had been with Nigel. "Did you want to have lunch with Nigel?" She quickly added, her expression showing genuine worry. Taranee smiled once more and gently shook her head.

"I didn't have anything in mind, Hay-Hay. Let's just eat with the girls." The Fire guardian replied kindly, gripping her book to her chest. Hay Lin flashed a smile and they walked in an awkward silence towards the cafeteria.

"Say, Tara… Have you seen those boys, or Rebecca and Caleb for that matter, since Monday?" The Air guardian's question expressed genuine worry for the missing persons, perhaps most of it for her newfound friend, Hades.

"No, nothing at all. I was becoming to be worried too. Perhaps something happened at the house. We should go check." Taranee answered with a kind smile, looking to Hay Lin who shook her head furiously. "Why not?" She then added, confused as to why Hay Lin was rejecting the proposal.

"Rebecca said we shouldn't come for a while. She didn't give a reason but… You know… She was kind of… convincing…" Giving a shiver as she spoke, Hay Lin brought tears from laughter to Taranee's eyes.

"Tara… Maybe it's just me but… I smell this faint scent of burnt wood in the air…" Hay Lin then confessed, stopping for a moment and looking around.

"I don't feel anything." Taranee answered. She didn't doubt Hay Lin's power for sensing any unusual smell in the air, but last time, she'd smelt an experiment that took place in the Chemistry laboratory and the outcome wasn't something she liked to look back at.

"I guess it's something in the Chem. lab again." With another jovial reply of Hay Lin's, they soon found themselves in the cafeteria. Not long after their arrival, they found the other girls seated at a table and they sat there too.

"So, what's new guys?" Will asked, bringing a French fry to her mouth. Cornelia ignored the question, as whenever she was asked of new things, she would remember about Cain and get extremely angry.

"Not that much. We were just wondering what happened to Rebecca, Caleb and those hot new guys." Irma answered, stealing a few fries from Will and stuffing them into her mouth. Hay Lin giggled while Taranee and Will chuckled at the amusing scene.

"They are not hot. They are not even attractive to begin with!" Cornelia protested, her anger probably fueled by her conflict with Cain.

"Oh, shut it. They're hot, smart and what not? Just because you don't like Cain's ability to contest anything you say, that doesn't mean you have to see him for less than what he is." Irma shot back, amazing the other girls with her ability to eat so fast.

"You should have thoroughly chewed on those fries." Taranee instructed, "You might have a stomach ache later on." She added while readjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why aren't you eating anything?" Came Irma's simple reply. Looking around, Taranee realized that Will was already sharing her meal with Hay Lin and she was the only one not eating anything.

"I'll just go and take something, then…" The announcement was more or less needed as Taranee rose from the table and headed for the queue. Needless to say, she didn't have time to even reach her designated place for the fire alarm rung loudly as ever.

Students looked around scared and questions as "Is this a drill?" "Is there really a fire in the school?" "What's happening?" kept being asked in the background. The girls regrouped, near the exit, being the first ones there. As Cornelia gently pushed the large doors open, thick white smoke entered the room and caused her and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. to choke.

"FIRE!!!" Some girl in the background cried out with fear. The rest of the students in the cafeteria now began to whisper and rush around, looking for a way out.

"What a staggering conclusion…" Cornelia replied, more to herself, after recovering from her choking fit. "Apart from that obvious fact, it seems the smoke is too thick for us to try leaving through this door." The others nodded in agreement.

"The windows are too high. To the worst case, we'll be the only ones to escape through flying. There has got to be at least two hundred students here, we can't just let them perish!" Will protested, although nobody had proposed such an option.

"We're not going to do that, Will, just… Let's try the doors again." Taranee suggested, her hands already on the doors.

"I'll try forcing the smoke upward so that there is clean air close to the ground. That way, if they're behind us, most people will be able to crawl out of the cafeteria." Hay Lin whispered with a reassuring smile. Will nodded and, as Cornelia and Taranee prepared to open the doors, she instructed the other students in the cafeteria to get their T-shirts wet and keep them over their mouths and noses as they crawled out through the main entrance. With a little use of "BE QUIET!" and "DO AS I SAY OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO SUFFOCATE HERE!", Will managed to make the students do as she said. She personally saw to the perfect order of their getting out. Hay Lin led the way and she surely managed to keep the smoke high for enough time so as everyone managed to get out. The cafeteria remained deserted as only Will, Cornelia, Taranee and a few more students were still there.

"You girls leave with them and make sure they get out. I'll check the rest of the cafeteria." Perhaps Will had gotten too much into the leader role when she said that but her teammates surely didn't seem to like it.

"Why are you ordering us around, Will?" Cornelia inquired, rather angered, as she stood crouched on the floor beside the door. Up until now, she and Taranee had stood in such positions so as not to suffocate and be able to keep the doors open. Needless to say, they hadn't been too comfortable.

"We can't leave you behind. We'll just all leave together." Taranee answered after a few chokes but Will shook her head furiously.

"No. You must get out immediately. The amount of smoke in here increases by the second and we might all end up trapped. Leave now and I'll come in a bit, after I assure there's no one left." The redheaded girl answered, holding a wet handkerchief to her mouth and nose. "And I'm ordering you around so you have a reason to complain outside, Cornelia." She added brightly and left to search for other students that might have not gotten out. Although Cornelia had intended on complaining some more, Taranee wisely shushed her with a single reply: "There have been conducted some studies on how inhaling too much smoke can ruin the natural shine of one's hair."

"Hmph!" Cornelia had wanted to say some more but that comment of Taranee's, although she doubted it was true, made her heart skip a beat. Hair as beautiful as hers was hard to maintain and… She just didn't want to risk it.

"Let's go." Taranee said, making a gesture with her hand and then holding a wet handkerchief to her mouth and nose. The group led by the two guardians progressed slowly but they did get out safely, thanks to Hay Lin's power over air even without being transformed.

"Clean air. Thank Heavens!" Cornelia exclaimed, filling her lungs with the fresh air outside. "What really happened?" She then inquired, turning to Irma and Hay Lin who had been out for a longer time and perhaps knew more details.

"They say that the classroom of the Mathematics teacher simply ignited. There were some kids there and the fire suddenly appeared, turning everything into ashes." Hay Lin answered, making gestures with her hands. Cornelia simply raised an eyebrow and turned to the group's "genius".

"Can things simply ignite?" The blonde inquired, watching the fire Guardian with curious eyes. Taranee readjusted her glassed and then took a moment's pause to think.

"If we're speaking of petrol, nitroglycerine or such, sudden ignition is possible. But since it was impossible for such substances to be in the Mathematics teacher's class… This is probably arson." The answer was full of confidence but the girl's voice was low as she didn't want to be heard. There was absolutely no need for anyone to make the group connected to the fire and she surely wouldn't give anyone the chance to do it.

"Where's Will…?" Irma asked, looking around as if only then she'd awakened. Suddenly realizing it had been more than twenty minutes since they left the cafeteria, Taranee's face became pale whereas Cornelia was oblivious to the fact, more preoccupied with brushing the dust off her skirt.

"The Heart is with her so we can't do anything…" Hay Lin realized with a gasp. She worried easily and this time it was worse than usual. There were so many people and Will had no chance of transforming and getting through without being noticed.

"Maybe she made a portal, went through Meridian and popped up in some other place in town." Cornelia answered, rather certain that the leader wasn't completely stupid.

"If she had time to think, I'm sure she would have done that. No worries, Hay-Hay, it's going to be fine." Irma spoke reassuringly but she, herself, wasn't too certain that Will had had the time to consider her powers as a way out of the situation. Worried eyes sought comfort in Irma's reassuring smile and Hay Lin then wrapped her arms around Irma's neck, holding on tightly.

"I hope you're right…" Tears rolled down the air Guardian's cheeks as she spoke. "I don't want to lose anyone else…" She added sorrowfully and the other girls approached, in an attempt to ease her pain.

"Don't worry. Your leader's going to be alright." A voice commented from not too far away. "She's being taken care of as we speak. But I wouldn't like to be there when she wakes." The statement was rather mischievous and as the girls turned to see who it was, they were amazed by their finding.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's been a long time but I felt like writing and this is what became of it. It might be continued quite soon. =3


	6. What the

Chapter VI - What the-

Standing in front of them was one of the boys that had been missing for nearly three days. Not at all shocked by the fire or the image of the Guardians of the Veil, he approached calmly, for he was not willing to allow a scene to take place.

"Him…" Cornelia growled with annoyance, giving the boy a glare that promised future pain and suffering. He shook his head in response, not taking her as much of a threat, and focused his attention on the rest of the girls. A charming smile was offered to Hay Lin and Irma for he was aware of the skepticism of the other two and he had no time to be explaining anything to them.

"Cain, is it? How do you know that?" Taranee questioned, raising a brow with unvoiced curiosity. She made a step forward, towards the boy, instinctually sitting in front of her group so as to protect them. Her arms stood crossed over her chest as she looked upon the man.

"Warren just brought her to our home and instructed me to come here and tell that, amongst other things," he answered in a relaxed manner although time was the last thing he had on his hands at that moment. His gaze, however, was fixed on an object behind the young fire Guardian and the girl noticed this. She followed the direction of his attention and noticed that he was staring at Hay Lin. The boy was not just looking, he was straightforwardly staring. It wasn't hard to read the tension, she didn't even need her telepathy to understand that something was terribly wrong.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Irma concluded with suspicion, giving Cain a curious look. He took a few moments before denying by shaking his head. Needless to say, no one believed him and it was visible on their faces. Cain gave a shrug and then sighed deeply.

"There is some more to it, but it doesn't really concern you all," he offered with yet another dazzling smile. Eyebrows arched with curiosity and Cornelia couldn't resist the urge to cross her arms under her breasts and begin tapping her foot.

"Why don't you tell us anyway, Cain?" the earth Guardian demanded calmly while putting quite an emphasis on the name as she gave the boy in front of her a very unpleased look. It wasn't just that she didn't like him and his presence, she disliked the mere thought of knowing that he was breathing the same air as her in this world. He and his friends were quite peculiar… That day, when they went for pizza with Orube, the boys' group had managed to avoid all questions related to them and yet they were able to ask W.I.T.C.H. way too many for Cornelia to be in her comfort zone. Those boys were very suspicious and the blonde didn't like them one bit.

"How about you mind your own business, missy?"Cain retorted, forcing his lips to curve into a smile. His attempt failed miserably and it showed absolutely all of his dislike for the earth Guardian. At least it was mutual…

"Uhm… Where, exactly, is Will…?" Hay Lin inquired, not wanting to see any more fights. The way the boy's eyes fixated upon her and wouldn't even glance in another direction made chills run down her spine. He blinked numerous times, not finding a proper answer for her question.

"Don't you remember where you live?" Irma questioned, her tone in between a joke and seriousness. Cain shook his head before answering.

"It's not anything of the kind. I'm not quite sure I should tell you…" as he said this, he frowned, completely taken aback. It was a normal question to ask and he had no idea why he had absolutely no answer for it. He cursed under his breath while thinking of an answer.

Salvation came from the redheaded boy that ran to the group. Out of breath, he leaned against a nearby tree for support while he calmed down. Cain got close to him and checked his carotid pulse by pressing his index and middle fingers against the carotid artery, on his neck.

"Running like that, you're going to have an attack… You haven't really healed after that poisoning, idiot," the blond warned then shook his head with disapproval. Hades made a face at him and then a hand gesture that was supposed to be taken as an "I'm fine".

"I'm glad you're all fine," the newcomer said to them girls and then, suddenly remembering why he was there, communicated something to Cain. The blond boy ran off and Hades stood behind, but the tapping of his foot indicated towards his being in a hurry.

"We aren't fine, we're worried sick! Where is Will and what happened to her?" Irma demanded, giving the boy a more than suspicious look. Hay Lin sought answers in his eyes but he avoided her gaze. At that very moment, nothing seemed to be making sense anymore…

"I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you anything about Will other than the fact that she's all fine," he answered, looking around to see if Cain was returning. He cursed under his breath, almost sure that Cain had failed. It wasn't the fault of either of them but this only caused further havoc.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taranee asked with exasperation, seeing the evasive manner of Hades' answers. She wasn't the least bit happy about what was happening right now and there was nothing they could do either. The only person that could allow them to transform and do searches was missing.

"Boy, do you think we're idiots? We want to know what happened to our friend!" Cornelia further clarified, just in case Hades had misunderstood or got it wrong. But the W.Y.T.C.H. member wasn't paying attention to anybody, just scanning his surroundings to find whatever he was looking for. Unfortunately, the only thing he could feel was Cain's returning. They had lost this battle…

"Hay Lin, will you please join us?" the redheaded boy said all of a sudden, snapping out of his trance to be greeted by Cornelia's slapping him. He was taken by surprise and could only blink a few times, while trying to understand whatever the Hell had just happened.

"WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!" Irma shouted, finding it impossible to hold back her anger. With the sole exception of Hay Lin who seemed to be genuinely confused, the girls had ganged up on Hades. Fortunately, Cain came to the rescue. He was running back to the group from the school grounds and quickened his pace when he saw that his cousin was in danger of being torn to shreds.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you start a war?" the blond asked jokingly, as he stopped his jogging by Hades' side. With great difficulty, he held back from laughing at the amusing scene: the water, fire and earth Guardians looked like blood-thirsty lionesses that had just seen possible food and the air Guardian was just standing behind, completely dumb folded and seemingly wanting to pull her hair out.

"What's wrong with you guys? All you can think about is fighting? What's more, you treat these guys like crap even though they are friendly and now you demand that they tell us stuff?" the youngest girl snapped, her voice covering the murmur of the other females. The boys took interest in this little outburst and directed their gazes towards Hay Lin.

"Aren't you worried about Will? What kind of friend are you, Hay Lin? You're worried about what these outsiders will think?" Cornelia replied, the anger in her voice obvious to anybody within a 5 meter radius of the group. Cain rolled his eyes at her attics and grabbed her by the hand.

"Do you enjoy picking on those weaker than you just because you're too pathetic to make yourself noticed in any other manner?" his lips had curved into a smirk and Hades, behind him, had widened eyes at the more than cruel statement. Cain wasn't usually so cold and mean but it seemed Cornelia just triggered something inside of him and whenever she said something, he'd snap back.

"How dare you?" the blonde shot back, only a moment later punching his face. Unlike Hades, who hadn't been expecting to be hit, Cain didn't budge. Taranee and Irma stared at the scene in shock and Hay Lin was giving Hades a look that was silently begging him to make everything stop.

"Cain, personal issues aside, we have trouble up ahead so I suggest leaving the girl alone," the boy attempted some kind of reasoning with his cousin but the look he got in return showed that he had no intention whatsoever to do such a thing.

"Why would I, dearest cousin? She's the kind that likes pain…" as he said this, he tightly gripped the wrist of the hand he was holding. Her pained expression made him smile. "She's that kind of woman that will corner anyone who doesn't approve of her behavior, how can we just leave her alone? To torture an innocent person? No, no, that can't happen…" he continued, his smile widening. He looked much like Phobos when he snapped…

"Then we're taking the person that she is cornering with us," Hades replied, walking to Hay Lin, picking her up and walking away. He didn't even ask his cousin to follow for he knew he would do so, even if it was reluctantly. Cain let go of Cornelia's wrist and walked after the other boy.

The air Guardian blinked constantly but she couldn't figure out what was happening. There she was, in Hades' arms after a scene that made no sense whatsoever and the two boys looked perfectly okay, as if nothing had happened…

On the other hand, Taranee, Irma and Cornelia looked after the three dumb folded, not quite sure of what was up either. That boy had just walked off with their friend, without as much as a warning…

"Ookay… Could somebody tell me what just happened?" Irma questioned, little after the other group disappeared from visual range. Cornelia shrugged, finding that she had just as much information as the other Guardian.

"…It's not like we could actually search for Will even if Hay Lin was with us but I don't like this one bit…" Taranee noted, taking off her glasses for a moment. Something big was coming their way and she had this vague idea that they wouldn't even know what hit them…


	7. Their Meridian I

Chapter VII - Their Meridian (I)

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

"I'm seriously beginning to think that I will be the only Guardian in the history of Meridian to hate his temple's oracle…" Hades broke the heavy silence of the corridor with a protest to the current situation of him and his cousin.

"Just wait, cousin…" Cain replied calmly, his eyes still closed as he lay motionless on the red velvet cushion, by Hades' side. The other gave him a look of exasperation then got up and began to pace. He would not forgive Ayre for disobeying him and forcing her way upon them. Especially not for taking Hay Lin away from him and then locking him and Cain up, much too far away from Hay Lin to make a difference if something were to happen to her.

"She's impossible!" the redhead groaned, throwing himself back onto the cushion on which Cain was napping. The blond didn't take well to being locked up either, but he was well aware that dealing with the oracles was more complicated than it seemed and rash acting would only cause misunderstandings; the last thing they wanted was to be at odds with the general population of Meridian.

"Chill…"

-About an hour earlier-

"We're hooome!" Hades stated joyfully, jumping out of the portal with Hay Lin secured in his tight embrace. Cain followed moments after yet they weren't greeted by the hallway of Orube's home but by rocks eroded over the course of the years. The blond blinked numerous times and squinted, in an attempt to discover just where they were while Hades suddenly tightened his hold on the girl, turning his head left and right to check whether the area was at least secure.

"Oh, we're home alright…" a grunt of annoyance came from Cain as he realized what exactly the rocks were. He slapped his face and then let his hand slide down while he thought of a proper course of action. "We're at the old Air Temple," he informed soon after, careful not to leave his cousin in the dark for too long. Hades responded with widened eyes and a groan then gently put Hay Lin on her feet, only holding her hand in a death grip.

"What… Where are we, Hades? What is this?" the girl questioned desperately, shock all over her expression. But Hades didn't know how to respond. Explaining who he really was and what he had to do just wasn't part of the plan yet.

"I'm sorry…" he said after a moment's silence and looked to the ground. He shouldn't tell her unless he had Warren's approval, he knew better than to act without his leader's consent. The girl showed maturity in the matter: although visibly disappointed by the lack of response, she gave Hades a weak smile and nodded understandingly. It felt a bit weird though… getting along like they'd been friends forever, holding hands for whatever reason or being carried around…

"Greetings, masters. Welcome home," a deep voice interrupted and all three turned to look in the direction of the interruption. A wet sand figure stood in front of them, floating by the grace of a small wind whirl under its torso that stood for legs. The appearance was humanly, with arms and a well defined face, even wearing a protective armor. Shocking, but not the worst that they'd ever seen yet Hay Lin took a step back, allowing Hades to stand in front of her protectively while still holding onto his hand.

"We've come to take you to the Temple," continued yet another form that glided to be by the first's side. These creatures were, undoubtedly, the guards of the Air Temple or, as they were better known, the Protectors. Hades arched his eyebrows curiously then glanced to Cain who seemed just as surprised.

"Why would you?" the youngest boy questioned in utter shock but the guards gave no immediate response. Cain eyed the potential opponents, searching for blind spots that would ensure their escape but realized with dismay that they were the very creations of one of his teammates and virtually impossible to defeat in their condition. The guards had been rendered by their creator to be able to face the wrath of the worst possible enemy: a fully war-prepared W.Y.T.C.H.. There was no way the two of them alone could take them out, especially not with Hay Lin there.

"It is our lady Ayre's wish," a guard said finally, broken from what seemed to be a trance. It wasn't long before the boys pieced together that, for whatever reason, the Air Temple's oracle wanted to have a word for them and to satisfy her desire she had ripped a hole in the space-time continuum. Hades wondered for a moment why the Oracle would want to see him given that she had yet to come of age and they were still forbidden to make contact.

"Why would the Air's Oracle want me here? It is still another two-three years until she comes of age," the genuinely confused boy replied, making a questioning gesture with his free hand. Behind him, Hay Lin had gripped onto his shirt, not quite fond of the intruders. She was somewhat shell-shocked, not her usual self, but Hades knew it was only the shock of so much information and nothing worrisome.

"It is not your presence that the lady desires," the other party retorted quickly in unison. The Guardians' eyebrows quirked with a mixture of weariness, curiosity and shock that showed on their faces for the slightest of moments.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who else would the Air Temple's Oracle want to have word with? Me?" Cain interrupted, sarcasm set loud and clear in his deep voice. Hay Lin allowed a small smile to grace her lips at the fearlessness of the boy who surely knew, by now, that their situation was not one that allowed for sarcasm and jokes. The figures, however, had set their eyes on the form of Hay Lin who was still hidden behind Hades' broad figure.

"No," both Guardians replied curtly, finally understanding who it was that they wanted. Whatever the purpose of this visit to Meridian, the Air Temple's Oracle could not have her way with someone who didn't even belong in their world.

"It is not for you to decide," Hades's jaw clenched when he heard these words and fought back his growing desire to rip the figures to shreds. He knew he had no chances of destroying those almost perfect creations with merely his own powers; after all, these guards were the dummies that they often used for their training.

"I believe it is the Guardians that the Oracles ultimately respond to," Cain growled, his facial features hardening by the moment. But there was no time for a response to come from the aggressors. Hades, Cain and Hay Lin were lifted into the air by a gust of wind and carried into the soaring heights of the cerulean sky. It was there that Hay Lin saw the most beautiful construction that she'd ever set her eyes upon, comparable only to the majestic Kandrakar.

"Good Lord…" she whispered breathlessly, eyes wide with amazement. Kandrakar had many fluffy clouds surrounding it, forbidding the commoner even a mere glance at its beauty but the Temple was nothing like that. It was an enormous spotless-white palace that had a gothic feel to it, simply floating in the sky as if there was nothing more natural in the world. Giant, ebony entrance doors opened with a soft screech when they approached and the wind that had carried them there set the group down, upon a blood-red carpet that adorned the floor of what seemed to be a main hall.

"First time here and it's only to find out that my Oracle has a few screws loose. Simply awesome," Hades groaned, letting go of Hay Lin's hand to put his arm around her protectively. "I won't let them take you away, don't worry," he whispered in her ear in his softest voice but his neck was tired and what was supposed to be gentle and comforting was husky and a bit dangerous.

"Chill, bro. There's nothing in this place that'll dare disobey the orders of two Guardians," Cain said reassuringly, only completing with "_I hope_" in the depths of his subconscious. They had only seen an Oracle once and she hadn't been feeling well enough to exhibit much of her powers.

"Yeah, I know," the redheaded boy tried to force a chuckle but all that came out was a nervous laugh which gave away his uncertainty. Feeling the tension in the air, Hay Lin gave her protector a warm, tight hug.

"It's going to be okay!" her smile made him feel as if there was nothing he couldn't do but the emotion was short lived. Into the hallway came a small group of human priestesses that approached Hades, Cain and Hay Lin a bit too fast for their personal comfort.

"What's this?" Cain questioned, slightly outraged by the sight before his eyes. "Have we agreed to anything Ayre desired? Since when do the Oracles so blatantly disregard the Guardians?" the one-sided interrogatory continued but the women gave no sign of listening so the annoyed blond took out twin sabers from the sheaths on his back. They looked so natural on his back that Hay Lin hadn't even noticed he'd been armed ever since he approached her and the girls back on Earth.

Finally feeling the threat of the Earth Guardian with the rapidly diminishing distance between them, the priestesses came to a halt about three feet away from Cain. One of them looked especially displeased, even more so when Hades took out a whip that glowed white as his power rushed through it.

"You cannot threaten us! We are the priestesses of the lady Ayre!" she looked like the leader of the group and her cunningness only pissed off Cain who was known for having a short fuse. He took two steps towards the women, until the outstretched blade of the saber in his right hand came under the chin of the supposed leader and the cold piece of metal pressed hard against the tender skin. She gulped and her body shook with what was both terror and anger.

"**I** am the Guardian of Earth, I can do **whatever the hell I want**. It may come as a surprise to you, little, **ignorant** piece of crap, but I could kill you right here and now and no one would have the right to complain **because you provoked me**," the blond said menacingly and even Hay Lin felt threatened by his cold tone and dangerous words. Hades rubbed her arm with the hand he had around her shoulders as a sign of how Cain didn't really mean to do anything more than point out how they were supposed to obey him and the other Guardians before they obeyed their lady.

The priestess's nostrils flared and her lips pursed with newfound annoyance. "You may not shed blood in this holy place!" she muttered and Cain's surprise showed on his face for a moment. He let the saber fall to the ground with a clatter and without notice raised his now free hand and slapped the nuisance across the face with the back of his palm.

"Not a drop of blood has been shed," he explained, with an expression that promised that there was more from where that came. The woman held her wounded cheek with her palm and furiously blinked away tears that threatened to fall.

"Cain…" Hades warned, weary of Hay Lin's fear. The blond bent down and picked up his weapon then sheathed the two sabers carefully, knowing he had made his point. One of the women bowed her head deeply, as if on command and the others stared at her in disbelief.

"You're all dismissed. You may not go to the city until you learn some proper manners," growled the shrill voice of a youngster, a child no older than twelve but who was clearly in a high position. Cain and his cousin regarded the child whose head was adorned with a golden tiara and "hm"-ed but said nothing more, neither complaint nor praise. Displeased but not daring to cross the girl, the priestesses left without accomplishing whatever purpose they had in coming to the main hall.

"Forgive the disobedience, esteemed Guardians. Much time has passed since we've last answered to one of your kind so it is understandable that some of our priestesses know little of the respect they should harbor for your kin-" although young of age, she spoke with an elegance that would have had even Taranee, who was renowned for her gentle and wise speeches, eat her heart in spite. While she was a true spokeswoman she was certainly not the Oracle.

"Yade, yade, yade," Hades interrupted, his free hand imitating a mouth that kept on rambling, after he cleared his throat to get the attention. "What's going on?" he then demanded and his previously softened features hardened yet again. Child or not, the girl was still sent by the Oracle and that meant she had a purpose.

"It isn't a mere whim of Ayre that you are here, but she wants to have a word with the girl accompanying you two because, as you well know, she is not of age and cannot address you yet," Hay Lin pointed to herself in shock and frowned at the piece of information. What could this Ayre want from her?

"No. Definitely no," replied Hades almost instantly, pulling Hay Lin close to him in an attempt to protect her from the unseen enemy. The little girl sighed and tried to open her mouth to explain the necessity of the visit but it was Hay Lin who barged into the conversation.

"I'll just go. You don't have to be a genius to see that she won't leave it alone until I see her," she sighed and with shaky steps approached the girl who she was sure would lead her to this Oracle. Hades caught her hand after only two steps and squeezed it gently to make her look at him. No words were necessary, she could read it in his eyes that he didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Hay Lin, you don't have to do this. Ayre cannot impose her will," Cain tried assuring, feeling his cousin's dismay. But the W.I.T.C.H. member knew that however hard they tried to protect her, they would only put themselves in danger while opposing Ayre's troops.

"It's okay, I'll be back before you know it," Hay Lin smiled gently and slid her hand away from Hades' grip. She didn't want to leave, she was too scared to leave, but sacrifice was necessary for them to get out safely.

"You'd better bring her back fast," Hades glared at the child who nodded and quickly showed Hay Lin away, through the huge ebony doors that she'd come in through. The boys, now alone, sighed deeply, finally letting their exasperation show full on.

"I hate this," the redhead groaned and perched himself onto a statue's pedestal. Cain, too, took seat on a cushion and attempted making himself as comfortable as possible. Neither felt calm or composed but the situation demanded a calm approach so they tried their best.

"Thanks, man… For what you did there, I mean…" Hades muttered after a few moments of silence in which he contemplated the events of the past ten minutes. The blond, now laying with his eyes closed on the red velvet cushion, smiled slightly but didn't say anything immediately.

"You know there's no other way I would've acted, cousin," with that last reply, he allowed sleep to overtake him because he knew no more words would come from his teammate. Little did he know that the silence in which he left Hades only aggravated the process of his guilty conscience.

Hay Lin crossed a bridge made of clouds and was showed into a room much alike the hallway that she'd just left. The journey must have taken at least half an hour, through an intricately designed maze of halls and bridges between towers that seemed to ascend towards the heights of the Temple. Lo and behold, in front of her stood the beautiful figure of a fair-toned and green-eyed girl whose unimaginably long, white hair seemed to connect her to everything around, almost like a net. She wore a loose, light grey robe that hardly gave away her body's form, but for the arms that were revealed by the sleeveless design. And she had wings. Goodness gracious, she had huge, beautiful, transparent wings that looked like they could easily lift her into the air at any given moment.

"Are you…?" the Air Guardian trailed off and the girl in front of her blinked numerous times before she opened her mouth, saying something in a strange dialect, a language unknown to Hay Lin's ears. A short moment later, the words began to make sense, forming logical sentences, as if someone was translating them from the Oracle's language.

"I'm sorry," the girl lamented and pursed her lips in what seemed to be a bit of annoyance. "This spell for you to understand me is the best I can do for us to understand each other, but I don't yet know the human language so I'm afraid a priestess will have to translate to me what you're saying…" she appeared gentle, even kind and if it weren't for Hay Lin's knowledge of what the boys had gone through because of this person in front of her, she would have even been deluded into thinking they were friends.

"It's alright, I suppose you're the one who should do most of the talking anyway…" Hay Lin assured, kneeling down in front of the girl and adopting a traditional Asian position for official ceremonies, hands tightly gripped together in her lap. Having heard the translation, the Oracle smiled a bit and nodded her head, copying Hay Lin so as to be on the same level.

"I didn't want to meet you until later, when I could actually give you a blessing of sorts," Ayre regarded her long, finely manicured claws in deep thought, glanced over to Hay Lin then back to her clawed hand. "Yet, our destinies are weaved into such a fine web that my desires cannot prevail," with a mechanic movement, her hand clenched into a fist then relaxed slowly as if admitting the incapacity to change the weavings of fate. Soon enough, Ayre's position changed to an awkward Indian style, one hand propped on her knee to hold her head from falling, but Hay Lin didn't flinch, patiently waiting for the rest of the speech.

"I won't even bother you to understand these things… You don't really need to know, but I had to say this or my conscience would have gotten the best of me soon enough…" saying this, the Oracle gestured with her free hand for a priestess to come over with whatever she was holding. The servant had laid down next to Ayre the small box that she carried and then left to attend to other things. It was difficult to keep up with Ayre's changing nature, Hay Lin noted in the back of her mind, waiting patiently for Ayre to continue. When the Oracle opened the wooden container, Hay Lin caught glimpse of a gorgeous jet-black upturned crescent pendant.

"It's pretty…" said the mesmerized Guardian, reflexively reaching out for the pendant that seemed to be calling out to her. Ayre pushed it toward Hay Lin and smiled brightly, not even bothering to say that it was meant for the Guardian to have it. Without hesitation, Hay Lin put on the charm then got up for no reason in particular. For a long time, she just stared at the little thing, completely taken in by its charm, and only when Ayre brushed her hand over Hay Lin's shoulder did the Guardian come back to reality. She laughed sheepishly at her behavior and then looked at Ayre with eyes that questioned the purpose of the pendant.

"It's my gift for you, of course. How could I bring you all the way here and not give you anything as a parting gift?" she brushed off Hay Lin's unvoiced inquiry with a joyfulness that was most out of place but the Guardian failed to notice it, being distracted by the stone in her hand. "Would you like me to put it on for you? It will look beautiful around your neck!" yet again, the same joy, but this time it was a bit more… real…

"Ah… If you'd be so kind," Hay Lin smiled, having forgotten whatever worry had been on her mind, and offered Ayre the pendant to tie it around her neck. The Oracle took the offering then put around Hay Lin's neck, securing the gift with a knot then a beautiful ribbon. Almost childishly, she took Hay Lin's hand and dragged her over to what resembled a mirror so that the Guardian could see how it looked on her.

"It looks gorgeous on you!" Ayre exclaimed, looking from the mirror to the real thing and back again. Hay Lin couldn't believe her eyes. Indeed, the black crescent pendant that tied around her neck with a thick, black velvet band looked absolutely breath-taking on her but it was incredible how it made her look somewhat more mature, kind of like how the transformation made her appear a few years older.

"How about I have someone get you some adequate Guardian robes and fix your hair a bit so that it goes with this new addition to your wardrobe?" maybe she was a bit enthusiastic, but who could blame her when Hay Lin was her first playmate in who knows how long. "I'll tag along and get a makeover too!"

Unable to suppress a giggle at Ayre's sudden mood swing, Hay Lin accepted with a small nod. The oracle smiled widely, but it wasn't exactly a smile that reached her eyes. More like one meant to reassure Hay Lin of her safety in the Temple grounds, to calm her.


	8. Their Meridian II

Chapter VIII - Their Meridian (II)

"You should at least have sent word that you were back," growled the new visitor of the Air Temple when his eyes met with Hades'. For a moment there, the Air guardian was startled but he quickly regained his composure and brought up a charming smile.

"We were a bit busy, you know, being dragged here to please the oracle and all," Cain piped in, almost painfully stifling a yawn of both boredom and tiredness. Truth be told, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately and it was finally catching up with him. As if sensing the disturbance in Cain's energy field, the newcomer approached the two guardians quickly, with one of his I'm-so-royally-pissed frowns on his face – the boys knew it perhaps too well. With a quick brush of his hand against Cain's shoulder, energy began being transferred much like an accumulator would be charged. No words were exchanged but Hades gave a small smile that showed appreciation.

"If you don't let him go and step away right now, I swear to God that I will hurt you like I've never hurt anyone before," Hay Lin threatened with a shaky voice, from the doorway where she stood. By her side, a priestess was wearing an expression of utter shock and disbelief that would have made Hades roll on the ground with laughter – any other day but not today. The visitor, more amused than shocked, exchanged glances with Cain and Hades, who seemed to be at a lack for words.

"Hay–" Hades tried saying but was interrupted by their companion's calm "Why is it that you launch such threats little one? Do I appear to be posing a threat to the guardians?". Strange as it may seem, his calm was of the utterly annoying kind that made you want to poke the speaker's eyes out rather than calm down yourself.

Hay Lin approached with weary steps, desperately looking for a way of incapacitating her enemy without harming her friends in the process. But there was nothing that she could grab, nothing to help her out and the feeling of helplessness was twisting her features into an awkward mess of worry, horror and desperation. The youngest boy of the group felt a strange inexplicable rage at the situation he was now in. In spite of knowing better, he had to explain things to Hay Lin before it became too much to grasp, they needed her on their side.

"This is one hell of an intro for the parallel dimension – duplicate people speech that I was going to hold," Hades muttered, more to himself, before getting up and going to comfort Hay Lin. "This is prince Phobos…" he said, almost uselessly, because Hay Lin had recognized him the moment she stepped into the room. From the outrageously boyish set of his facial features to the distinctive red markings, the man was a hard one to miss. "I know it's hard for you to believe it, but he's not the one from your world, not Elyon's brother," a shudder went through his body, from the base of his spine to the back of his neck when he considered the prince he knew as even remotely related to the not-even-close to royalty girl that ruled the Meridian of Hay Lin's world. As soon as it passed, he gave Phobos a look that silently demanded if it was safe to speak of more sensitive matters while he took one of Hay Lin's hands into his own.

"The fae have so many spells on this temple that only an army could take it down. It's safe to talk," Phobos answered, frowning upon the priestess to inform her that she'd outstayed her welcome. She scattered without comment and when they were finally alone, Hades brought Hay Lin to where Cain was sitting and had her do the same by his side. She looked a bit less worried and desperate but still ruffled and shocked, maybe even horrified.

"We – the Guardians of the Heart of Ice – used to be students in Kandrakar. Kinda like warriors-in-training, but then, one day, a portal opened up in Kandrakar and sucked the five of us in. See, for a while we were terrified to wake up in a different world, knowing nobody but ourselves – cause we sure as Hell weren't all that friendly before coming here," the redhead explained calmly, crouched down in front of the girl and holding her hand gently. She watched him with a slight frown but full interest and said nothing to interrupt.

"Then the Heart came to us – to Warren – and said that we were the chosen. There wasn't much time to be shocked over that because the royal family," Cain paused his interjection to make a gesture towards Phobos "rushed in after not even five minutes, looking as if they'd ran after the Heart from wherever it had fled. They were a lot more receptive to the whole "chosen by divinity" and whatnot thing than we'd been so they just dragged us to the royal palace. 'Twas pretty easy given that all five of us were shell-shocked and Selena had the ability to teleport groups over long distances," the three men could see that it was all sinking in slowly and, although there was a certain reluctance, they continued with their telling of the events.

"We came into it, accepted the gift for what it was," Hades explained, when Hay Lin gave no response to Cain's part. Her frown deepened for a moment then she raised her eyebrows, demanding the rest in a silent plea. "So we became the _great Guardians_ and just fitted right in, acting like the police of Meridian, diplomats for the royal family and pretty much your average badass," he continued with a grin and she smiled too.

"Next thing we know, after being forgotten – or, who knows, ignored – for almost a year, the Oracle sends messages saying how it's crucial for us to come and prepare you for whatever's coming your way," said the blond Guardian, suddenly finding great interest in his palms. The girl was again frowning by the time he continued, several moments later. "We didn't know squat, but were forced to go pick up Caleb and come see y'all," the bit of resentment in his voice was almost painful in itself but Hay Lin knew that it wasn't directed at her. They'd been far too kind and gentle with her to be secretly harboring disgust. No, Kandrakar's Oracle was the target of that acid.

"Right now, you are roughly four centuries into the future, in a parallel universe. That is fortunate, since meeting your twin would've been a shock that I doubt you could stomach," Phobos said, offering a fruit of some kind that had just materialized into his hand. An apple, Hay Lin belatedly realized, had been his gift of comfort. She refused politely and, for a moment, wondered if Ayre had foreseen the shock coming her way and had pampered her in an effort to attenuate it. The response eluded her because Phobos began speaking again.

"I don't mean that in an insulting way, rest assured, but it is indeed an experience that I wouldn't wish even to my worst enemy," she wondered if he spoke from some kind of experience but decided against asking because, right now, it seemed like she would be prying into personal matters. They weren't friendly enough for that.

Not too long after that, Phobos conjured a cloud to take them to the palace so Hades and Cain took turns in telling stories about Phobos and his sister, Selena, about how the Kandrakar of this dimension was mysteriously destroyed by a war that nobody would tell them about, of how they'd had to take lessons in everything from etiquette to world History and learn it all in less than a month so as to be prepared for the accords that were to be signed a month after their arrival. They told her everything that could be said outside of a protection spell.

"It sounds like you've been having fun," she finally said with a true and genuine smile. She was still a bit shocked by all the information, by everything that she was supposed to accept but, then again, not so long ago, she'd had to accept that she had magic flowing through her veins and was a guardian of the Veil.

"Yeah," Hades responded instantly. Only then did it finally occur to him that Hay Lin was wearing different clothes and that her hair had been styled. He's been so attuned to her presence that he hardly made note of her clothes but now that he finally took in the gorgeous, sea-green, baby-doll shaped dress that faded to a translucent white at her ankles, adorned with a mere ribbon, just under her breasts to give it a shape, Hades was breathless. Even more so when his eyes caught glimpse of the upturned crescent that graced her neck like a choker – his chosen signature. He wanted to laugh, to gape, to praise her beauty, but nothing that his mind could conjure seemed to do anything more than scratch the surface of how beautiful she was right then.

"It's not polite to stare," Phobos admonished when Hades' silence had become downright uncomfortable for the poor girl. As soon as the makeover session was finished, Ayre had shipped her off to meet with the boys, without allowing her as much as another glance in that huge mirror of hers.

"It's just… You look like a goddess, I have no words," it was so close to an apology that Phobos and Cain chuckled. Hay Lin blushed and stayed silent for a long while, looking toward the castle. It was when the finer details of it became noticeable that she grabbed Hades' hand and squeezed. In the sun's blistering rays, the protective spells and charms of the castle gave its stone-gray walls an eerie glow. High towers seemed to reach for the clouds like mountains out of the ground. It was breathtakingly impressive.

"I live in there," Hades said, pointing to a tower unlike all others. It had two dragons carved of stone that wrapped around it from the ground to the very top, standing like protectors. The detail of the sculptures was amazing, even from the distance and Hay Lin couldn't help but gape. "Highest tower, closest to the sky," the redhead added proudly. She beamed at him, feeling almost nostalgic when they began to descend into some kind of hall – through a window, no less!

"Of course, why use the door, dear brother, there's always an open window in the throne room," growled a girl from her seat on one of the two thrones in the room. Equal in size but different in shape and design, Hay Lin quickly realized that those two belonged to prince Phobos and his sister so the person talking could only be Selena. And she was _not _happy.

"We're rushing. I can't tell when Ayre's going to send them back," Phobos responded once they were all on the ground. Selena was dressed much like a commando chief, wearing a tight-fitting, cream T-shirt tucked in loose khaki pants and boots for footwear, with shoulder length, naturally wavy hair that faded from milk-chocolate brown to a golden blond. She was very much the military commander that Cain and Hades had portrayed her to be. Stern, gray orbs scrutinized Phobos' company and, not too long after, she offered as curtsy to Hay Lin.

"As always, a pleasure to have a fae among us," she'd said while giving Phobos a death glare for not telling her beforehand what to expect. Yet her brother maintained his unearthly calm, even as he informed her that the girl was not one of the fair folk's representatives but an acquaintance of Hades and Cain. The princess was actually shocked for a moment but then nodded and offered a mumbled apology followed by a blue streak directed at Cain and Hades for leaving without notice.

"From the way she behaves, you'd think she's a monster for Meridian's diplomacy but as soon as somebody other than us or her brother steps into the room, she's so nice and royal that she makes you puke. Talk about bipolarity," Cain noted out loud, for Hay Lin's benefit. Hades chuckled but they both shushed when the princess glared at them again. They talked for a while, seated at a round table in an adjacent room, but it ended up as more of an argument between the royal house and the two Guardians, Hay Lin caught in-between as a poor observer.

"That man has no right over you five. Do you truly want me to believe that he has any good intentions?" Selena finally said in exasperation, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Hay Lin nervously gnawed at her lower lip, having been silent for a good while, now. Hades squeezed her knee, feeling the discomfort that came off her in waves.

"Selena, heck, I don't believe there's a good bone in that guy, but the Heart gave no protest and you know as well as we do that means it approves," Cain replied with just as much exasperation, leaning back against his chair.

"And what will you do, then? Follow his lead and train those girls for whatever purpose he may have? What if he wants to turn them against you?" she shot back angrily, putting her palms on the hardwood table's surface as if to steady herself. Cain didn't answer.

"He could want to take away your Heart for all you know, dammit," she added just as indignantly but the blond refused to even meet her gaze. He'd thought of the same things. They all had. That first night spent on Earth had been particularly tormenting and it wasn't because of Caleb's infernal snoring or Orube's "relaxing" music that helped her sleep – metal music turned loud so that the outside world and all its noise was blocked out.

"He could, but there's more to this story and the Heart wants us to be there," Hades said with a strange note of finality. They gave a collective sigh and looked uneasily to one another. Ayre's portal chose that precise moment to pop up and, although they were all used to such appearances, there was a grim look on their faces. Hay Lin, Hades and Cain got up to leave. The princess got up herself and caught Hay Lin's hand, making the girl look at her.

"I don't know what lies ahead for you all, I don't have the gifts of the four oracles, but promise me that come hell or high water you'll side with my guardians and try to keep them safe as they've tried to do with you," it wasn't the kind of request that you could turn down so the earthling merely nodded silently. She did, however, take her promise seriously because she had a sense of the importance of it. It was on that note that they left, passing through the portal and finally arriving in Orube's entry hall.

* * *

So, tell me, is this good enough for y'all? I feel like writing these days so there might be more to come in the near future.


End file.
